Bath heals
by kirr1001
Summary: After Kagome's flu, she and Inuyasha go to the hot springs.
1. Bath for you and me

"Aaaah, feels so good!"

"Keh. Won't feel so good when you'll get sick again."

Kagome glanced at above and smiled to her husband who was sitting in the tree. "It's sweet of you to worry, but this only helps me to heal completely. And it does feel good after being in bed all those days."

Two days ago Kagome had got a pretty bad flu. She had come home from her priestess-works and Inuyasha had noticed how pale she looked. She had been so burning up that even her hair had felt like it would had been on fire. Now when she was almost healthy she had insist Inuyasha to let her go to the hot springs. Inuyasha who still was worried about her, gave in after a little fight. But only if he would come with her.

"You just want to see me swimming naked" she had said slyly but had accept anyway. And now when Inuyasha watched her bathing in warm water he had to admit himself that she looked the most beautiful thing on earth. Her hands and legs moved delicately when she swam and her porcelain skin glittered in the moonlight.

Kagome swam happily, loving the way the water felt around her body. Then she dived under the water to refresh herself. But soon her throat began hurt and she had to go back to surface. Inuyasha noticed how quickly she resurfaced and then she began cough hard. Immediately worried he yelled, "Oi, Kagome? You're okay?" but she didn't reply only coughed more. More worried, even in panic he came out from the tree's shadows on a very rickety branch.

Crack.

Kagome heard her husband's yell but couldn't answer. Then she stopped when something, no, someone fell in the water right in front of her. Inuyasha resurfaced looking like a soaked dog but he didn't care. "Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome?" he asked, eyes full of worry. But then he noticed that Kagome didn't cough anymore. She laughed.

"Y-y-you silly!" She laughed with tears in her eyes. "Look at you!"

"Oi, that's not funny, damn it!" he yelled, embarrassed. "I thought you would choke! Stop laughing!"

Angry, he threw water in her face and her laughing turned into silent giggle. "Sorry, Inuyasha. You just surprised me", she smiled sympathetically.

"Keh. Why the hell you even had to dive? Now 'cause of you I'm wet", he sulked.

Normally Kagome might have said something for defence but not now when Inuyasha looked so adorable. "Sorry again", she said, smiling and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise I'll be a good girl now."

"Keh, don't try to make fun of me, woman", hanyou said and pulled her closer.

"But now when you're already wet why don't you stay with me here for a bit?" Kagome asked and laid her head on his chest.

"If I have to", Inuyasha said with a humor and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She giggled.

* * *

AN:

This story takes a place after manga's end. Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha


	2. Homecoming

They walked along a path towards their home, Kagome's hair slightly wet and Inuyasha still soaked.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look", she said, smiling. "We'll dry you when we're home."

"Keh. Maybe I'll get sick too."

"No you don't. You're a hanyou and nothing nor no one can ever hurt you", she mimicked his words.

"Oh, shut up woman."

Kagome begun to laugh but then it turned to coughing. A really hard one.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome held her throat and she looked like she was in pain. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, gently taping her back. "Shh, it's okay, just breathe."

And a little by little coughing stopped. "Phew", she said.

"Phew?" Inuyasha said harshly and looked at her face. "Good you didn't choke! Dammit Kagome, your coughing is worse 'cause we went to the hot springs."

"No it isn't. And I really needed that bath. You don't have to be so worried all the time, I'm getting better", she said tenderly and touched his cheek.

"I just don't like it when you're sick", hanyo muttered, looking away.

Kagome smiled lovingly. "Well I won't be a long because I have you taking care of me", she said stroking his lips with her fingers. Inuyasha caught her hand and bent down. She met him halfway and they shared sweet kiss, he rubbing her back affectionately.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"You wouldn't tell me that 'cause you're really dying or something?"

"No, of course not. I'm not going anywhere", she smiled.

"Well good, I wouldn't let you", he said, hugging her and whispered, "Love you too."

Kagome smiled. "Let's go home, I have to clean up the floor."

"Over my dead body, you're still sick."

"Okay, the you'll clean it."

"Over my dead body."

* * *

AN:

Hi guys. Parisa-Hisakata-charmed-sp-inu said to me in his/her review that I should make more chapters to this story. Well here it is. Reviews are welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha


End file.
